


Survivors guilt

by Arch_Gibril



Series: FBI Circle [3]
Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: AU, Agent Specjalny Frey, Alternative Universe - FBI, FBI, Gen, Weźcie to ode mnie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Gibril/pseuds/Arch_Gibril
Summary: Żeby zrozumieć niektóre wypadki, trzeba też zrozumieć, że wszechświat jest dziadem a rzeczy się czasami po prostu zdarzają.





	Survivors guilt

Salon był pusty, nie licząc balonów poniewierających się po podłodze, muzyka nie wyłączona po przyjęciu została przyciszona, ale wciąż było słychać kobietę, która prosiła swojego ukochanego, żeby do niej wrócił. Od okna do środka parkietu były trzy kroki, mężczyzna przemierzający tę ścieżkę w tę i z powrotem trzymał w ręce gruby notes i odhaczał kolejne punkty. Siedzący po przeciwnej stronie pomieszczenia Samael, patrzył na niego z dozą niedowierzania. 

-A co z Mirtą?- Zapytał podejrzliwie

-Nie martw się tym, wszystko jest już załatwione.

-Na pewno? W tym biznesie nigdy nie wiadomo.

-Nie ufasz mi Sam?- W głosie mężczyzny nie było urazy

-Ufam, ufam. Ale Mirta jest naszym najlepszym klientem i chcę, żeby wszystko było dopięte na ostatni guzik. 

-Wiem Samiś, wiem. Zrobimy go za trzy dni, wtedy będziemy już mieć potrzebny sprzęt. Czy możesz załatwić nam miejsce?

-Oczywiście, czego tylko potrzebujesz.

***

NSA monitorowało głosy w eterze. Często wiadomości, które pozyskiwali nie były zbyt wartościowe, jednak tym razem trafili na prawdziwy klejnot.

Schody hierarchii były strome, ale informacja działała jak winda, jeśli ją posiadałeś mogłeś dostać się wszędzie, oczywiście w zależności od ważności tej informacji.

Ircz posiadał informację, tak zwany Klejnot Nilu. Dlatego właśnie nikt nie zwrócił mu uwagi za bieganie przez korytarz, nie pukanie do drzwi, oraz na przeszkodzenie w spotkaniu. Za to ostatnie dostał nawet pochwałę, bowiem spotkanie to odbywało się w towarzystwie osób, które tej informacji pragnęły. 

W momencie, kiedy Ircz wpadł do gabinetu, Razjel i Michał siedzieli z Zofielem, rozmawiając na tematy niezwiązane z pracą. 

-Panie dyrektorze- Powiedział nieco zbyt głośno chłopak- mamy to!

Razjel spojrzał na Zofiela z podziwem i kiwnął do niego głową w uznaniu. Zasapany Ircz odetchnął głęboko i wyjął trzęsącą się dłoń do czarnowłosego mężczyzny, którego po raz pierwszy widział na żywo a nie okiem kamery. 

-Klejnot Nilu panie Secrestere- na jego dłoni leżał turkusowy pendrive ozdobiony kwiatuszkami- trzy rozmowy, dwie konwersacje tekstowe, dwanaście różnych dat. Wedle rozkazu wszystkie dane dotyczące tych informacji zostały skasowane-zameldował.

-Bardzo dobrze- pochwalił chłopaka Zofiel- czekaj na dalsze rozkazy na trzecim piętrze.

-Tak jest psze pana.

Drzwi zamknęły się za nim cicho. Razjel trzymał pendriva z zadowoleniem na zwykle chłodnej twarzy, Michał wywrócił oczami.

-Skoro masz już to co chciałeś, czy możesz mi wytłumaczyć, po co tu właściwie jesteśmy? Oprócz tych danych i miłej pogawędki oczywiście.

-Och Misiaczku- odparł Razjel jadowicie- jesteśmy tu, żeby omówić ostateczne zniszczenie pewnej suki. I właśnie otrzymaliśmy klucz do jej upadku. 

***

Powróciwszy z Chicago Daimon poszedł zalać się w trupa. Oczywiście nie dlatego, że nie rozwiązali sprawy- Abraksas od soboty siedział za kratkami. Nie, Frey pił bo miał poczucie winy. Poczucie to zostało z nim jednak, bez względu czy był trzeźwy czy nie. Kiedy obudził się w swoim mieszkaniu z kacem mordercą, w pamięci wciąż krążyła mu blada twarz i słowa Kamaela. W ramach własnego masochizmu postanowił dobić się jeszcze bardziej, ubrał się szybko i wklepał w GPS nazwę cmentarza. 

Piołun stał na parkingu, jak zwykle otulony pokrowcem. Osobiste przejażdżki nie wpisywały się w politykę agencji odnośnie użytku pojazdów służbowych, więc Daimon z uśmiechem zdjął przykrycie z ukochanego motocykla.

Droga nie była długa, choć Frey próbował ją wydłużyć jadąc bocznymi uliczkami i nie unikając korków. 

Długie rzędy szarych nagrobków wydawały się egzystować na innym planie niż reszta świata, tutaj czas nie płynął. 

-To była jego wina- powtarzał mu w głowie głos Kamaela. 

Uśmiechnięta twarz zdjęcia, szczerzyła się do niego upiornie, srebrzone litery kpiły z niego. Czuł jakby sam odpalał bombę, która wybuchła tamtego dnia. 

-To przez niego

Nigdy nie znaleziono ciała, było zbyt blisko miejsca wybuchu, ekipa badająca zgliszcza jeszcze przez wiele dni po zamachu znajdowała DNA na fragmentach ścian i sprzętu. Pusta trumna, śliczny nagrobek, kilka słów powiedzianych przez zaciśnięte zęby- pogrzeb jak wiele innych. 

-Co to dla ciebie jest jeden przyjaciel mniej?- pytały jego myśli. Daimon kopnął leżący blisko kamyk, ten odbił się od nagrobka i potoczył kilka centymetrów dalej.

Zdjęcie wprawione w nagrobek było nieostre i rozmazane w rogu, ale szczere. Rafał uśmiechał się z niego, zaskoczony nagłym błyskiem aparatu.

***

W biurze czas płynął szybko, nie było czasu na owijanie w bawełnę, czy bębnienie w blat biurka, zło nie spało- FBI też nie powinno. Zawsze była następna ofiara, następna sprawa, następny trup, następna teczka rzucona przed nos. 

Michał stanął nad swoimi najlepszymi agentami z miną typu “to wam się spodoba”

-Frey, Erdbeer- skinął im na przywitanie- co powiecie na dołączenie do czarnych na akcji?

-Mieliśmy sprawę- stwierdził Kamael bez przekonania- co masz właściwie?

-Oh, szykujemy coś dużego. Bez pośpiechu, ale miejsca w pierwszym rzędzie za chwilę się wyczerpią, a ja wam oferuję ekskluzywne bilety na przedstawienie zatytułowane “Ostateczny Upadek Suki”

Oczy agentów zaświeciły się niczym lampki choinkowe. Zawsze byli w nastroju na skopanie dupy Lilith i jej przydupasom (kto z nas nie jest), Daimon wstał jakby go krzesło gryzło. 

-Kiedy? Teraz? Powiedz mi, że teraz. 

-Za pół godziny macie być na lotnisku. W pełnym rynsztunku. Ale cicho o tym, my jesteśmy tam dla wsparcia. Czołem idą chłopcy z CIA, więc bez chwalenia się, pamiętajcie!- mrugnął do nich i ulotnił się tak szybko jak przybył.

***

Razjel pił wino prosto z karafki. To że szturmowanie willi Lilith poszło niezgodnie z planem było niedopowiedzeniem roku. Suka się wywinęła. Może wszyscy jej ludzie zostali zgarnięci, ale ona sama…

-Razjel zostaw moje kryształy.

-Jak nie chcesz, żebym ich dotykał, to po cholerę wlewasz w nie te lepsze wina?

-...- Gabriel patrzył na niego wzrokiem płatnego mordercy- idź się utop. 

-Jak dasz mi wystarczająco butelek tego- wskazał na karafkę- to będę miał w czym.


End file.
